Assezfourni
This duchy is the center of trade. It is mostly farmland, with some lumber (but no real lumber industry). Mineral wealth is negligible. It is one of the wealthiest duchies. The only major locations of interest is the port town and the Temple of Light-- which is the only temple to the Light endorsed by the crown in the entire country. Population The people of Assezfourni are friendly and will happily feed and house travelers. They're very spiritual, and worship the Light. Their names are typically Italian or French, and their surnames are based on what they grow, accomplishments, appearance, or the given names of their forefathers. Climate and Geography Gentle rolling hills and warm temperatures make this the second best place to live. It boasts regular rains, four relatively warm seasons, and exceptionally fertile soil, aided by buried fish and animal remains. Economy and Agriculture Assezfourni's economy is based entirely on agriculture, trade, and religion. Where there are smiths, they work for the farmers, for example. Agriculturally, they farm everything from flax, to cotton, to wheat, carrots, tea, and more. Some farmers even grow trees on the side in hopes for a bit of extra money or building materials. Most farmers also tend animals for a source of meat and fertilizer. Architecture Most homes in Assezfourni are either ancient and made of logs, brick, or stone. They're relatively small, but typically furnished comfortably. The exception to this is the temple, is made from stone coated in sculpted concrete and then painted with stucco designs. The whole temple looks like one piece, and has a back room where the two priests live and a roofed ceremonial area at the front, where ritual magic is performed surrounded by pillars that depict historical scenes that are of religious relevance. Monster Population Most of Assezfourni is clear of monsters, save slimes (which are slaughtered for their membrane and pus, used in various endeavors) and dire rats. It isn't unheard of to see a harpy in Fattoria, or the occasional goblin or lutin, though there are few places to hide, and they often either meet their end in a last stand against the farmers, or they agree to work off their wrongdoings in exchange for keeping their lives. Most of these working goblinkind live in the far east, where non-natives to the duchy won't see them and murder them on-sight. Nobility Ruling Family The Oatfeld family rules over the Duchy of Assezfourni. They have a massive farm and hire on many families to manage it. The heads of the family are the twins, Duke Nicolai and Duke Micah Oatfield, married to Sasha (formerly of the ___ family from Icesog) and Salia (formerly of the Truehaven family in Assezfourni). Only Nicolai's children are in line for the ducal position, with Micah having stated he would be happy for his children to be unlanded nobility, as long as they retained a close relationship. Nicolai has two children, both girls. The older, thirteen, is Angeline. The younger is five, named Celeste. Both are treated as treasures. Micah has six boys and one girl. The oldest, his daughter, has run away to Selvaluvias. The rest of his children have stayed home, happy to manage the farm and protect their precious cousins. Earldoms Fattoria This northernmost part of Assezfourni is primarily farms and farmers. Earl Vittore Oxearms rules it effeciently between managing his own farm and hired workers, though mostly leaves it to run itself, since there's rarely any problems. Porto The central region is home to the biggest port in Saldecla and the Temple of Light. It is ruled by Duchess Angeline Oatfield, first daughter of the duke. It's the religious center of the country, and center of trade. Despite gaining much wealth from taxes on trade and religious donations, this earldom grows a lot of food to sell to other parts of the country. They donate a third to kingdom-funded movements to feed the less fortunate, and many farmers make the journey to other duchies to augment their families and give children without parents a chance at a loving home. Lido The southernmost region in all of Saldecla, this is home to some of the lushest fields thanks to free access to safe ocean for fishing up fertilizer. The ruler is Duchess Carmen Greensailor, whose ancestor faced draught by looking to the sea for a way to feed his fields Their brother earldom in Axevrai, Brumvert, often competes with them, driving agriculture progress forward as their good-natured rivalry feeds the nation. Baronies There are only six to eight baronies per earldom, and most citizens know their baron personally, though may refer to him as "mayor", despite the lack of election. All of the barons but one in the entire duchy are farmers like their people-- the one exception being the baron who rules the port city of Greenport. Current Events * Farmers are bringing seeds to the temple. Harvest time is over, and farmers are seeking the temple's blessing for their seed stores in order to prevent rot and encourage strong growth. Farmers travel from every corner of the duchy, and sometimes beyond for these blessings. * Goblinkind raids have been happening more often, and more successfully. The food stores have been stolen from extensively, leaving a mere 80% of the total left in storehouses, and many farmers are growing nervous. The usual harpies haven't been seen at all. Despite the raids, most goblin workers opted to stay. Several farmers have started debating whether or not keeping them around is safe anymore. * Morella Brightcloud is arranged to marry one of the Oatfield boys from Micah's brood. Rumors from Aridefort of her exploits are leading to strain, though her prospective fiance doesn't seem to mind, stating that the lack of children, and her position within her family, is proof enough of her faithfulness to any agreement they might reach, regardless of what ardor she might have with others. Major Historical Sites Temple of Light The Temple of Light is the center of Saldecla's official religion. Despite this, only two people work here year-round, and they work there for their entire lives as a master and apprentice duo. GreenPort The largest port in Saldecla, it's the biggest center of trade between mainland and island Saldecla, and the only port that is authorized to send ships to the Glacelieu Cave Region.Category:Duchies Category:Incomplete